Where Dreams Come True
by IDon'tDoSadness
Summary: The New Directions are heading to Florida! We'll be following their adventures in Disney World, and along for the ride are some special guests. IMPORTANT: On hiatus for just a couple of weeks to get caught up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey again, so this story is probably gonna be kind of long, but I really don't know, so we'll see, but I'll post 1 every Tuesday unless I say otherwise. Sorry it's so short, but I have more, I promise! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or Disney.**

It's an ordinary day at Mckinley High, it is time for Glee Club. All the members are there except Mr. Schuester and Sugar Motta.

"Why is it that Mr. Schue is always the last one here?" Tina asks, to no one in particular.

Rachel stands up and starts to talk, "Well, seeing as it's two minutes _after_ 3:30, I think I should start this lesson off," she walks over to the whiteboard, talking while she writes 'Barbara', "Everyone, what songs would you like to see me do originally sung byBarbara Streisand?"

Just then Mr. Schuester walked in, "Ok! Rachel sit down. Now, I have an announcement, you all know the newest member, Sugar Motta, yes?"

"Alright, so then you know that she's quite wealthy, and Finn, drumroll please."

Finn starts a drumroll, and Sugar bounces in waving first class tickets for JetBlue on an airplane to Florida.

"Ta-Da! Now I know you're not all rich like me, so I decided to make my daddy buy the whole class, plus some special guests, airplane tickets to Florida!"

Mr. Schuester looks around at the dumbstruck class, "isn't that great guys? Everyone put your hands together for Sugar!"

The whole class claps enthusiastically, except for Santana, "where in Florida are we going, exactly?" She asks.

"Disney World!" Sugar squeals, obnoxiously waving the tickets around.

Brittany looks excited, "Yes! Lord Tubbington has always wanted to go there."

"When's the flight?" Rachel asks.

"Saturday morning, at 7:00 AM!"

"Oh, hell to the no!" Mercedes yells.

"It's the only time my daddy could get tickets for all of us. We basically needed a whole plane." Sugar says, very matter-of-factly.

—

Saturday Morning, at the airport.

All the New Directions were sitting in the Lima Airport, waiting for their check-in, when a very familiar voice rang out behind them, yelling hello.

Mercedes looked over at Tina, who started to smile, and they both stood up and ran, lightning speed to where Kurt was standing, with a bunch of other boys in the Dalton Academy blazers. Tina and Mercedes hugged Kurt so hard he started to suffocate.

"Hi, good to see you too." Kurt said, happily hugging them back.

"What are you doing here?" Tina asked, "did you come to send us off?"

"No," Kurt said confusedly, "didn't Sugar tell you? She invited the Warblers too!"

"No way!" Tina laughed, hugging him again.

Mercedes looked at the six boys standing awkwardly behind Kurt, "so, Kurt, introduce us, yeah?"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry. This is Jeff, Nick, Wes, Thad, David, and Blaine," Kurt said, pointing to each one in turn.

They all wave, and Kurt tells them, "This is Mercedes and Tina, two of my best friends from Mckinley."

"Hi Blaine," Mercedes said, "Hey other Warblers. Kurt talks about you guys all the time," she said that last part looking directly at Blaine.

Blaine didn't seem to notice though, he was too busy looking around the airport groggily.

Kurt notices a breakfast stand, "I'm going to go get some breakfast, anyone want anything?"

Blaine perks up immediately, "Coffee! I need coffee! Please get me coffee?"

Kurt sighs at Blaine's coffee addiction, "fine, a coffee for Blaine, anything else?"

The Warblers told Kurt what they wanted and most of went to sit with the New Directions, but Jeff and Nick hung around, and Blaine too.

"Do you guys wanna help me get the food?" Kurt asked them.

"Sure, you won't be able to carry all of that anyways." Jeff said, walking towards the stand.

Blaine, Kurt, and Nick follow him, Kurt walks right up to the counter, ordering all the food and drinks, and carrying them back to the two glee clubs.

All the kids sitting in the quite uncomfortable seats, chorused a happy thanks as they take their food from the deliverers, Kurt, Blaine, Nick, and Jeff sit down next to Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel, who say a quick hi, before digging in to the food.

Rachel looks at her vegan breakfast sandwich, "I'm so glad that our airport sells vegan!"

Mercedes looks at her funny, as though she can't believe anyone would want to be vegan.

Kurt looks around at his old show choir, seeing Finn, Sam, and Puck having an eating contest, to see who could stuff the most food in their mouth at once, while Wes stares at them in disgust, and Thad and David discussing sectionals with Mr. Schuester.

After everyone finishes eating Rachel starts babbling on and on about a Broadway show she found last week. Luckily for everyone's sanity, they were able to board very soon after she started talking.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello again! I know it's- well, a week early... but some people actually read it and that made me super happy, so thanks! Umm, yeah, I don't own Glee or Disney world, if I did I probably wouldn't be writing this right now.**

Everyone started to look at their tickets once they had gotten on the plane, seeing who they had been put next to, there was three seats next to each other, the pairings are:

Rachel, Mr. Schuester and Quinn,

David, Wes and Thad,

Tina, Mercedes and Sugar,

Finn, Sam and Puck,

Artie, Nick and Jeff,

Mike, Brittany and Santana,

and Kurt and Blaine.

Once everyone's seated, Sugar whispers to Tina and Mercedes, "I put Kurt and Blaine together without anyone else, because I think they should get together, and Kurt thinks so too."

Mercedes and Tina look at each other in surprise, who knew Sugar kept up with Kurt's life after he transferred, right?

"Yeah, they would be _the cutest."_ Mercedes whispers back.

Both Sugar and Tina nod in agreement, and Tina whispers "Good idea, by the time this trip is over, they'll be a full-fledged couple."

Most of the kids sleep the whole way, it being such a short flight, but Kurt sits rigidly in his chair the whole time, looking horrified, and once Blaine wakes up and notices how scared Kurt looks, he puts his hand over Kurt's.

"Kurt, are you okay?" He asks, concerned.

"Uh, um, ye-yeah, I j-just really don't like fly-flying, umm, a-at all," Kurt stutters, barely able to talk.

"Really? You can go to sleep you know, it might help you feel more comfortable."

Kurt shakes his head, "I-I-I wouldn't b-be able to-to sleep."

Blaine gestures for Kurt to put his head on Blaine's lap, and when he does, Blaine starts to play with Kurt's hair, Kurt sighs and closes his eyes, and within five minutes he's sleeping deeply, and Blaine keeps playing with his hair, hoping that Kurt doesn't wake up until the flight is over, and his wish is granted, Kurt sleeps through the whole flight, only waking up when Blaine shakes him lightly, "Wha?" He says groggily, looking around in confusion. Blaine smiles at his absolute adorableness, "It's okay Kurt, the flight's over, you're okay."

Kurt sighs in relief, and slumps against Blaine, but then Kurt suddenly sits up, "is my hair messed up?"

"Uh, no, your hair's fine Kurt," Blaine tells him, and immediately Kurt visibly relaxes, and then looks panicked again, "really? Or are you just saying that because you don't want me to get angry?"

Blaine laughs a bit, "no Kurt, I mean, it's a bit tousled, but don't worry, just ask Rachel," Blaine thinks to himself, _it's also super cute._

So Kurt does, he walks over to Rachel and asks if his hair looks ok, and she says, "oh, hi Kurt, it looks fine, different, though."

"Good," Kurt says, going back to Blaine as they wait for their checked bags, holding hands.

After they all pick up their luggage, they go and wait for the bus, it's a Disney bus that takes them directly to the hotel, Kurt calls to Sugar while they're waiting, "where are we staying?"

She bounces over, "I'm not telling you! You have to wait and see!"

"Ugh, fine," Kurt looks annoyed, but Blaine could tell he was really excited from the sparkle in his eyes.

Once the bus arrives and all the kids are loaded onto it, it starts to go towards Walt Disney World, and Brittany gets wide-eyed every time she sees a sign that says Walt Disney World.

Brittany grabs Santana's arm and gasps, "Look! Look, it's Mickey and Minnie Mouse! Oh! And Goofy and Donald!"

"Yeah, I'm sure they're waiting to see you, Britt-Britt," Santana says, putting on a huge fake smile whenever Brittany looks at her, but when Brittany looks away, she looks like she wants to kill herself.

After about twenty minutes of listening to Brittany gasp and even squeal a bit, they arrive at The Animal Kingdom Lodge, and Sugar hands Artie all of her luggage and runs off the bus, after a few seconds of confused silence, everyone follows, going into the comfortably air-conditioned lobby.

As Mr. Schuester and Sugar check into the hotel, all the other kids sit on the couches and chairs, Kurt looks at the clock, which says it's only noon.

Kurt turns to Blaine, "what're we going to do?"

Blaine looks confused, "what do you mean?"

"I mean, what do you want to do in the Disney Parks?"

"Uh, I've never been here before, so I don't really know."

Kurt walks to the check-in counter and takes a map of each park, and then goes back over to Blaine. But then Sugar and Mr. Schuester come back, saying that the rooms are ready, and they're on the fifth floor.

All the kids get up and basically run to the elevator, pushing the up button, after about thirty seconds or so the elevator arrives, empty but not able to fit everyone and everything they brought with them, so half of them stay behind, including all the Warblers and Mercedes and Tina.

After the elevator comes back down, the Warblers, plus Tina and Mercedes, load themselves into the box that goes up.

Mercedes looks around at all the Warblers, but when she sees Kurt and Blaine off on their own, she silently points it out to Tina, who almost giggles, Mercedes shoots her a warning glance, telling her to be quiet. After they all get off on the fifth floor, they see that everyone waited for them, so they go towards the group. Sugar bounces up in front of everyone, "We can't all be in one room, so here are the groups. In room 562 is Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Me, Santana, and Brittany and Quinn. In room 563 is The Warblers. In room 564 is all the New Directions boys, and Mr. Schue is with them."

Mr. Schue stands up, saying pretty loudly, "Everyone to your rooms!"

So they went to their rooms, everyone getting settled in, Rachel and Quinn neatly organizing their clothes into their drawers and picking the beds they want, while Brittany gasps when she sees the seven pink Mouse Ears on the breakfast table.

Sugar gets the king size bed, while everyone else gets a queen or double.

Sugar sits up and says, "I forgot to give them their tickets, Tina, you do it."

"Ok, I wanted to visit Kurt anyway, maybe help him unpack, with all his luggage it'll take him a year just to unpack," Tina says, taking the two packs of tickets, one saying Warblers, and the other saying Boys, and leaving the room. She walks a few steps to get to the room 563, and she knocks loudly, and after hearing some scuffling, Blaine answers the door, "Oh, hey Tina, you wanna come in?"

"Yeah, thanks," Blaine opens the door fully, allowing her to slip in, she takes in the scene, two of the Warblers are rolling around on the floor, fighting over a pair of Mouse ears, even though they all had them, three more of the Warblers, one of them with a little hammer, are sitting on the floor by the coffee table, and the other Warblers, two boys and Blaine, are just watching, shaking their heads.

Tina looks back at Blaine, who rubs the back of his neck, "Umm, yeah, sorry, Hey guys… HEY GUYS!" He yells, bringing all attention to him, "everyone, this is Tina."

The Warblers all stand up and look at her, she says, uncomfortably, "hi, Sugar told me to, uh, bring you guys these umm, park tickets."

The Warbler named Wes, Tina remembers, the one with the tiny hammer, steps forward to take the tickets out of her hands.

"Thank you, I'm sorry you had to witness that, and yes, they are always like that," he says, sounding annoyed.

Tina giggles, "it's fine, in Glee Club there has been way more."

Wes looks pretty shocked, "really?"

"Yep," Tina says.

"Whoa…" David says.

Thad adds, "yeah, anyone who can be worse than Nick and Jeff deserves an award."

Tina asks, "anyway, where's Kurt?"

Blaine steps forward from where he was standing behind her, "he's in his room, still unpacking."

"Who's he sharing it with?" Tina asks, hoping that it's Blaine.

"Uh.. I think Wes." Blaine shows her to the room where Kurt is neatly lining up several scarves.

Kurt looks up as they come in, and smiles, but still looks somewhat flustered, "hello Tina."

"Hi Kurt! Are you still unpacking?" Tina asks him.

Kurt looks around at his neatly organized mess, sighing, "yeah, who knew unpacking for a three week vacation would be so hard?"

Tina chuckles, "me. I knew this was gonna happen. Why do you need scarves, we're in Florida."

"Just because it's warmer here than in Lima, does not mean I have to be any less fashionable," Kurt says stubbornly.

Tina shakes her head as Blaine goes to help Kurt color coordinate his scarves, she mutters under her breath, "whipped… absolutely whipped, and they aren't even dating…"

After that whole fiasco finished the trio leaves Kurt and Blaine's room, to see all the Warblers in shorts and t-shirts, and some of them even wearing their Mouse Ears. Kurt and Blaine look at each other, taking in the Dalton Uniforms, and both of them promptly going to change, Blaine into the bathroom, Kurt into his bedroom, Tina goes with Kurt, after about ten minutes of Kurt and Tina going back and forth at each other about what Kurt should wear, "Kurt, listen, just think about how gross the parks are gonna be, you really don't want to get Doc Martins dirty, do you?"

"No… alright fine, I'll just wear a t-shirt and khakis, and I suppose I can wear sneakers," Kurt sighs sadly, putting away the outfit he had originally wanted to wear, and taking out a forest green t-shirt and some khaki shorts, with some white and green sneakers.

Tina turns to leave, "I'll wait out here, ok?"

Kurt nods, turning away from her, starting to take his shirt off.

Tina closes the door behind her to find Blaine and the other Warblers sitting looking very bored on the couches and chairs.

Blaine stands up when he sees her, "is Kurt almost done?" He asks hopefully.

"Yeah, he should be out in second," Tina answers him, smiling, just as Kurt walks out, looking extraordinarily different. He changed the outfit a bit, changing the khakis to jeans, but keeping the t-shirt, with the matching sneakers.

"Wow Kurt, you look nice," Blaine says, grinning evilly, taking two pairs of Mouse Ears off the table and running to Kurt and trying to put it on his head.

Kurt runs away, not wanting to mess his hair up, but grabbing another pair and easily putting it on Blaine's head, after a minute or two, Blaine succeeds in stuffing the hat on Kurt's perfectly styled head.

Kurt, greatly annoyed at this, pouts for a while, as they walk down to the bus stops where they meet the New Directions, but Kurt can't stay mad too long when Blaine is flashing his puppy dog eyes at him. Kurt sighs, "fine, I'll wear the stupid hat, but I am _not_ happy about it."

Blaine smiles at him in response, and reluctantly, Kurt smiles back.

Tina, Mercedes and Sugar literally stand behind them squealing and giggling, quietly as possible, Mike and Sam look at each other, shaking their heads, Mike says, "they're like, fangirls… crazy, insane, fangirls."

Sam just nods. The bus arrives shortly after the whole fangirl thing, and everyone loads themselves in, choosing who they want to sit next to.

Kurt and Blaine sit together, looking at a map of Magic Kingdom, surveying the five lands, and deciding where to go first.

Blaine looks on the map and says, "I like roller coasters, so I want to go to Space Mountain first."

"I like roller coasters too, but the lines might be really long at this time in the day," Kurt checks his phone on an app that tells you the wait times for all the rides and attractions. He shows Blaine the screen, pointing to the 45 minute wait time for Space Mountain, "see? I used to come here with my mom and and dad every year, but we stopped coming when she died. And they have these things called FastPasses, and they sort of let you skip lines, but not really."

Blaine cocks his head in confusion, "what do you mean?"

Kurt responds, "like, you get a FastPass, and then you come back when it tells you to, and you get to go in a short line and walk on the ride."

Blaine nods, signaling that he understands, "ok, we should get one of those then, wait- are we supposed to be planning with the whole group?"

"Oh yeah, them, I'll see." Kurt looks over to Sugar, "hey Sugar, are we all doing stuff together, or not?"

"We should do some stuff together, and some stuff separately, right?" Sugar looks around for confirmation.

"OK!" Sugar claps her hands together, "I think we should all get together when we first get to the parks, and see what to do."

Everyone nods, some of them calling out, "yeah!"

After they get to the park they all go through the ticket turnstiles, and then sit under a tree at the entrance to the park. Kurt takes out his map, and starts showing them his plans, he wants to go to Space Mountain to get FastPasses (he has to explain what they are) then go get lunch, and then he wants to go on some of the less popular rides, by then it should be time to go on Space Mountain, and then they could figure something else out.

Everyone stares at Kurt, flabbergasted, well, Blaine's not flabbergasted, but he likes staring at Kurt anyways.

"What?" Kurt asks, "is there something wrong?"

Wes looks around, "how do you know all that?"

"I used to come at least twice a year for eight years until my mom died." Kurt informs them all.

They all look less confused, but still sightly puzzled. The Warbler named David shrugs, "I'm all for it, everyone else?"

They all either shout out a yes, or hum enthusiastically. They start to walk into the park, most of the girls skipping happily, dragging their boyfriends along, Brittany pulls a very huffy looking Santana along, Brittany smiling ear to ear, "come on Santana! I want to see the characters!"

Santana looks back to Kurt, mouthing 'help me', Kurt, who is quite amused by the whole endeavor, just laughs and shakes his head.

She shoots a death glare at him, but it just makes Kurt laugh harder, Blaine laughs along with him a bit, and then Blaine looks at Kurt for a second, then takes off, Kurt in tow.

**A/N OH! And also thank you to the 3 people that reviewed, it means a ton!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Alrighty! I am a day late, which makes me feel terrible, if anyone's even reading this. But anyhow, it's insanely short but I'll try and write an extra long one for next Tuesday.**

They go to Space Mountain and one by one insert their tickets into the slot, and wait as it pops out again, along with a FastPass. Brittany has trouble figuring it out, so Santana helps her, she thinks that the evil robot box is trying to eat their tickets. Sugar remembers something, and then yells, "oh, yeah! We all have gift cards that I forgot to give you, they each have five-hundred dollars on them, you can use them for anything, snacks, souvenirs, anything really."

The teens all eagerly accept the plastic cards, and Mr. Schuester adds, "and don't lose 'em!"

Kurt gets the attention of the group, "is anyone here allergic to any foods or something like that?"

"I'm allergic to peanuts, but only if I eat them," Wes says.

Kurt nods, "alright, anyone else? Not you Rachel, I already know about you."

"Okay, so our food options are pizza in Fantasyland, some french restaurant in Fantasyland, there's turkey legs- I KNOW RACHEL," he yells, then continues, "pretty much everywhere, and I'm sure there's other places too, thoughts?"

Blaine raises his hand, and Kurt says, "yes, Blaine?"

"I want the french place."

Kurt thinks for a moment, "alright, actually, why don't we see who wants to go where. Anyone who wants the french restaurant raise their hand," he counts nine. "And pizza?" ten.

Mr. Schuester stands up from his position on the bench and says, "I want pizza, so I could take them, and you guys can go have your french food, and then we can meet."

"We should meet at the castle," Kurt says. "It's central and easy to find. So we can meet there at-" he checks the time on his phone, it's 2:21, "-three o'clock."

The kids -and Mr. Schuester, all nod in agreement, and take off in the directions they need to go in.


	4. Authors Note

**A/N Okay, I'm terribly sorry guys, I didn't have ANY time at all this past week for writing, so there won't be a new chapter this week, I have some time this weekend to write (yay!) so I'll have a new one next week. Again, I'm truly sorry.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N I know, I know, it's really short again, but I've had no motivation to write this story lately, sorry, I'll try and do some more on it later, and maybe upload early to make up for it, but yeah, thanks for reading.**

Kurt leads his group to _Be Our Guest_, the kids in his group are Blaine, Wes, Rachel, Sugar, Nick, Jeff, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. And everyone else wanted pizza. Blaine walks alongside him, wanting desperately to take his hand, but restrains himself. Santana and Brittany and walking with their pinkies linked, and Nick and Jeff are taking turns giving each other piggy back rides. They arrive at the restaurant quickly, getting in the long line to wait for lunch. Blaine stands right next to Kurt, who smiles inwardly, bouncing on his feet a little bit. Sugar steps closer to Rachel, whispering, "we need to get them together, _now._"

"Huh?" Rachel whispers back, confused because she wasn't listening before, "who, Kurt and Blaine?"

"Yeah, duh, anyways, we need to come up with a plan."

Rachel thinks for a moment, "okay, how about this…"

After Rachel explains Sugar smirks, "yeah, sounds good."

Nick hears the word plan, and pulls Jeff over, saying quietly, "what's this about a plan?"

Sugar turns to him, crossing her arms stubbornly, "none of your business."

Jeff cuts in, "we don't care if it's our business, we want in."

Rachel says sassily, "well you aren't getting in. It's our plan, and you aren't getting any information, got it?"

"Well, what if we told you that we can practically do anything in terms of secret evil plans?" Nick says slyly, shooting them both a sneaky look.

Sugar and Rachel share a glance, and Sugar then says reluctantly, "alright, fine," she lowers her voice, "we're going to get Kurt and Blaine together."

"No duh," says Jeff, "we already knew that, we just need to know how."

Rachel exclaims, "how did you know?"

Nick laughs, "it's pretty obvious that they both like each other, and it's also pretty obvious that you two want them together, so yeah, not too hard."

Jeff nods, and Rachel scoffs, "we are perfectly amazing secret-keepers, okay?"

"Okay, okay," Nick holds his hands up in defense, "anyways, let's get to planning."

They all huddle together, talking quietly, moving with the line as it slowly progresses forward. Kurt and Blaine are talking about fashion, and Wes and Quinn are making small talk, and Rachel, Nick, Jeff and Sugar are still plotting. After they finish Nick steps out of their tight little circle, asking, "what kind of name is Sugar anyways?"

Sugar says cockily, "a fabulous one."

Jeff snickers, and Sugar glares at him, "a problem?"

"No," Jeff freezes, a bit scared, knowing that stiletto heels can do a lot of damage to human flesh.


End file.
